Fluid connectors are known in the art and are referred to as “flow bolts” or “flow bolt assemblies.” Such devices in the prior are typically fabricated with external threads and an internal cavity through which fluid flows. Examples of such flow bolts are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,011,192 to Campo, entitled “Bolt Retaining Hydraulic End Fitting Assembly.” However, such flow bolts are weaker connectors because they are made with an internal cavity.
The present invention is directed to overcoming this and other disadvantages inherent in prior art systems.